


And So It Begins

by GremlinCryptid



Series: Welcome to the Digital World [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Confusion, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Digitamer, Friendship, Swearing, Wizardmon - Freeform, tamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinCryptid/pseuds/GremlinCryptid
Summary: Starting a new life isn't easy; starting an actual life from scratch as an adult is honestly just plain weird. To have a set destiny or really goal is also just odd. Good thing there's a friend waiting to lay down most of the answers to some curious questions.





	And So It Begins

"So, let me try and get this right-"  
"Ok."  
"-This is the Digital World."  
"Yes."  
"I am now in the Digital World. I am made of a bunch of copied parts from humans, who live outside the Digital World, so this place could have a natural Digitamer."  
"Basically."  
"Mhm, and basically this world is filled with its own unique logic; technology and inventions made and discovered in the real world just make its way here, and Digimon can live normal lives running banks or like wild animals claiming territories to guard to their death."  
"That would be correct yes."  
"There's also countless evils where people, Tamers which is me, train and battle with Digimon or Digimon alone fight to stop them from taking over one or both worlds like it's the most normal thing ever?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, so, my finally question: You all just genuinely think this doesn't freak people the hell out? Because I don't know the kind of people you made me from but lemme tell ya, anyone who can have a crippling existential crisis easily would not handle this ok."  
"I'm aware."  
"Oh, are you now?"  
"Yes."  
"Now pray tell did you make me or did some other Digimon do that? Or does it just happen like I'm some summoned special individual the world gathers up?"  
"I have no part in it, I think it's just our world."  
"Ok, so I can't blame you."  
"Are you preparing to tell me you won't help us?"  
"No, I'm gonna help and I'm going to hold it over this world's head forever; it's just, like, I didn't ask to either be made or do this. At least you're answering questions and being patient."  
"It's the least I could do."  
"Have you had a partner before?"  
"No, but I've witnessed some."  
"What were they like?"  
"Confused, scared, spiteful, just plain angry; the list of negativity could go on. I just never wished for that if I had a partner."  
"How'd you know you were gonna get one?"  
"Didn't until a little before you appeared. We aren't warned too well, you actually missed me freaking out worrying how to gracefully introduce you to this world."  
"I see."  
"So... You will be my partner? You won't run or abandon me?"  
"Is that common?"  
"Quite."  
"Well, no, I'm not gonna do that. You seem cool and I'm down. Am I not supposed to have memories? Because I don't. It's like being freshly born but I'm in my 20s."  
"You have an age?"  
"Yeees?"  
"You don't sound confident in that."  
"I'm trying to harness the memories I don't have to recall the ages of who've I've been sucked from-"  
"I don't like that terminology."  
"Well congrats because I'll never use it again, I can't figure out much I literally have nothing but I can feel a little what's right and if I had to make a solid guess I'd say 28."  
"What about a name?"  
"What you're not gonna name me?"  
"That... No."  
"Come on, you tell me your name first to give me time to figure out mine."  
"I don't have one."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Uh, well... Let's name each other then. Nothing stupid I promise."  
"I... Suppose."  
"I'll take the first step-Your name now is... Something with a Y maybe? You... Yoi?"  
"Yoi?"  
"It sounds neat, sounds like koi."  
"Mhm."  
"Your turn, name me."  
"Um, Hazel?"  
"Hazel?"  
"Yes, your eyes are a hazel color, I thought it was appropriate."  
"Oh, coolio."  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, well, Yoi let's go get this adventure started I guess."  
"About that, I genuinely have no clue what we're supposed to even be doing."  
"Fucking damnit I thought you knew."

**Author's Note:**

> What is up I have a lot of these little drabbles saved I plan on uploading them after I've finished sleeping, waking up in the middle of the night (morning) sucks. This is Yoi and Hazel two ocs I've grown fond of and work has had me abandon so I'm hoping I can jump back on board with writing them. I'm hoping for feedback in general possibly just at least someone to see it I'm not picky honestly it's the first thing I've ever uploaded besides just sharing with a friend.


End file.
